


Goodbye, My Love

by Traw



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: There had been no time for farewells, no time for anymore ‘I love you’s’, and no time to kiss her just one last time while whispering in her ear just how much she meant to him.
Kudos: 1





	Goodbye, My Love

Staring out across the rolling hills beyond, he watched the dark, tumultuous, storm clouds as they swirled and grew, growing darker and angrier before his eyes, mirroring the very emotions he held inside. The distant rumbling thunder momentarily drowned out the Minister’s words, giving him a brief moment of reprieve from hearing the words that he had never wanted to hear. He felt Jeannie tremble and he pulled her a little closer, hugging her a little tighter, as he forced himself to look back at the white coffin that sat atop the waiting grave.

He swallowed back the sob that threatened to escape as the tears spilled unchecked down his face. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end. They had promised each other that they would grow old together, surrounded by grandchildren. They were supposed to have a full life to enjoy together. A life of hope and love to be enjoyed by their little family of three. But cruel fate had intervened, there had been no time for farewells, no time for anymore ‘I love you’s’, and no time to kiss her just one last time while whispering in her ear just how much she meant to him. But now, instead of three, there was just two. 

He saw the priest tilt his head towards the coffin, in which Helen now rested, and give a small encouraging nod. He bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood and with his young daughter still by his side, stepped forward on legs that felt like lead before they both, together, gently placed a single red rose on top of the lid, a lasting symbol of their love as he whispered, “We will always love you, my darling, with all our hearts.” 

Stepping back, he turned his face away, unable to watch as the coffin was slowly lowered into the grave. He heard Jeannie give a little sob and felt her bury her head into his side, as he hugged her even tighter and gently kissed the top of her head, promising her that he would never leave her, that they would get through this together, that it was alright to cry.

He felt the breeze gently caress his face as lightly as Helen used to do as he heard her sweet voice in his ear whisper, _“Yes, my Sweetheart, it’s alright to cry… I am sorry that I could not say goodbye.”_ Turning back towards the grave he was surprised to see a rainbow as a ray of golden light broke through the clouds, shining down on him and Jeannie as he heard Helen whisper, _“But always remember how much I love you and Jeannie, and know that I will always be by your side.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about not updating-'Gone' or 'The Agony Of Waiting' over the weekend but real life was insane with my daughter's final wedding dress fittings, working out what we need to cook for the wedding ( yep mum and a friend are doing all the catering) plus working with my youngest daughter to help her prepare for the Paramedic job interview that she had today and calming her nerves. Both stories will be updated soon but whiloe you are waiting I hope you enjoy the this and the other short oneshot that I have posted.


End file.
